Megavolt, Liquidator, Honker and Tank Get Captured
Meanwhile, back at the rainforest, Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker led Widget, Shirley The Loon, Twilight Sparkle, and Gosalyn Mallard back to the Hangman Tree, while the boys were holding the girls' hands gently. "Almost there." Megavolt said. "Where in problem-o are we headin' to?" Widget asked. "You'll see." Tank added. As they got into their room, the girls were gasped in amazed by the colorful sparkly room. "Wow." Twilight explained, "You made that?" "But, where you made this?" Shirley asked. "We made it ourselves." Tank said. "Yeah, and this is our home." Liquidator explained. "Cool!" Gosalyn said. Just when the four princesses and the lost animals were about to kiss, when suddenly... "HERE you are!" Taurus Bulba stormed. It was the "Disney Afternoon" Villains. They were barged into the Hangman. "They're after us!/They're after you?!" The four princesses and the lost animals said in the shock tone. "Oh, my dad's gonna ground me, for sure!" Gosalyn yelped. "And we need to be outta here in the jiffy!" Widget said. "Do you trust us?" Megavolt asked, quickly. "WHAT?" Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn asked, also quickly. "DO YOU TRUST US?" Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker asked. "Yes..." The girls said, as they give the boys a hand. "Then JUMP!" Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker shouted. As they jumped into the pile of leaves, as they run for their lives; but getting caught by Wacky Weasel while he ties up Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker "We just keep running into each other, don't we, Lost Animals?" Wacky said. Just then, Nutty spang right at Wacky's face and attacked him. He suddenly dropped Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker, and they, Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn made a quick run for it but quickly noticed the "Disney Afternoon Villains" and turned the other way. After much struggling, Wacky finally got Nutty off, and threw him into an empty wine bottle that was lying on its side. Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, Honker, Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn ran passed Fat Cat, but he grabbed Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker from behind and said, "It's the dungeon for you, boys!" Fat Cat threw Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker over to the other "Disney Afternoon' VIllains, Mepps, Mole, Snout, and Wart. Widget got ready to punch Fat Cat as she yelled, "Let them go!" Unfortunately, Fat Cat clutched her wrist and laughed as he said, "Look at this, everyone. Female Lost Animals!" and then he threw Widget on the ground. "Like, unhand them!" Shirley yelled, glaring at the "Disney Afternoon" Villains. And then she removed her hood and added, "By order of the princesses!" Fat Cat looked at Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn and gasped when he realized they were indeed princesses. The other "Disney Afternoon" Villains were pretty shocked as well. Everyone bowed before the princesses; they even forced Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker to do so. "Widget, Shirley The Loon, Twilight Sparkle, and Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard." said Fat Cat. "The princesses?" Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker exclaimed together in shock and disbelief. "The princesses?" Nutty cried in disbelief from inside the bottle. "What are you doing in Neverland? And with these four Lost Animals?" Fat Cat asked, still shocked to find the four girls with the four boys. "That's none of your business!" Twilight said angrily, "Now do as we command! Release them!" Practically, Fat Cat hesitated at first, then he told Widget, Shirley, Twilight, and Gosalyn, "Well, I wish I could, girls. But my orders come from Captain Negaduck. You'll have to let Viper take it up with him." As he said this, the other "Disney Afternoon" Villains began forcibly dragging Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker away. Megavolt, Tank, Liquidator, and Honker were still baffled that they were with the girls the whole time and they didn't even know they were princesses. Gosalyn glared at Fat Cat and said, "Believe us, she will." Category:Peter Pan parodies